Master of Magic
by A Rarer Fondness
Summary: A rewrite of Mushoku Tensei (Another World - WN). A grand adventure of Magic and self-discovery in Another World. In which Rudeus is replaced by another person caught in an unexpected demise (Not OC), who will give it his all to Master Magic and find a purpose in his new life - or possibly return to his old one. Expect OOC Rudeus.


The concept of the soul was foreign to him. Were humans not just a culmination of some of the many elements that exist in the universe? After what seemed like an eternity of pondering the question…

If there was any attribute of his that he felt stood out, it would be his above average intelligence and intuitive mind. Sure, he would outwardly be considered attractive by the fairer sex, but in the modern era, what were good looks actually good for? It was the age of scientific breakthroughs and innovation. Unfortunately, his peers would disagree.

Despite the value and importance of academics in the Japanese Education system, there are very few who appreciate what they spend so many tedious hours to learn. It all revolved around the same thing for them – their future university or occupation.

He, as a self-proclaimed 'intellectual' however, appreciated it. He savoured learning, more so than anyone else his age. While they were content to learn to the 'low-level' of content required of them by the system, he strove to surpass that benchmark and create something meaningful in his life, as all past innovators had before him. Where they were happy with simply knowing something, he gave it his all to master it.

This made it difficult to associate with his peers. He was an introvert who preferred the musings of his mind over the theatrics of others. That was not to say he had no friends.

He had two extremely close friends whom he spent most of his time with at school and cram school, and in general.

"C'mon, tell her it was nothing Kuro!" The male walking to his side implored.

Shinohara Akihito, or Aki as he dubbed himself, was what would be dubbed 'The Alpha Male' or Riajuu. Ace member and captain of the Soccer Club, tall, charismatic, charming and just a nice guy in general. He was all of these things and more. It was always a wonder as to how they even became friends. He the loner, and the popular Akihito. At first he thought it was childish pity for the loner in primary school, and that was probably the case for the time. However, over their lives, they had become the closest of friends despite their many differences.

"Mah, you have nothing to worry about Nana, you know how he is." Speaking up over the sound of the rain, the now-named Kuro said with a shrug of his shoulders, addressing the last member of the party.

Nanahoshi Shizuka or 'Nana' was both the life and glue of the trio. He had known her since before kindergarten and their families had always been close, even for neighbours. She was probably his closest friend, as well as his crush. She stood several inches shorter than both of the teenaged boys, dressed in their school's formal female attire.

He had been friends with her for what seemed like forever, and liked her early on into Middle School. He confessed as such to her before graduating Middle School, but unfortunately she did not think of him in the same way as he was 'her best friend', which was disappointing but he accepted at the time. What made it worse was when she recently started dating Akihito just two months ago. He couldn't blame her, really. Akihito was a good guy, and he knew she had liked him for a long time. It was still a blow to his heart.

She was beautiful and intelligent, but her greatest feature was her personality. She was serious when it was required of her, but playful and engaging for the most part. It was hard for him not to like her. Of course, a new side of her came out when she started dating Aki.

"I know," she heaved with a defeated sigh "but he clings to the other girls like it is normal!" Anger permeated in her tone. She was getting jealous of his closeness with the female population of their school

The three came to a stop at a walk light crossroad, waiting for the green light to flash. Cram school was just further across the road, and it was 4: 30p.m so there was still half an hour to kill.

"Look Nana." Aki put out with rising anger "They are all just friends!" The trio began to walk across as the light flashed green, unaware of their oncoming fate. "That's why you have no reason to be jealous!"

"You're the one letting them touch all over you."

Kuro was quite thankful he didn't have to put up with this and began lagging behind. However, Nana wasn't really wrong, he too thought Aki had been getting rather 'close' to some of their classmates. What sounded like someone all but screaming "DANGER!" broke him out of his musings. Looking up he quickly noticed the 11-tons of danger approaching. For a single instant he froze at what would amount to his death.

No, he could probably get out of its path, but his two companions had yet to notice the sudden threat. As he was about to jump back to survival, a chilling thought brought him to a halt. He would not let his friends die, he knew he would regret it. Regret not saving his only friends. With a new-found determination and no time to warn them, he ran forward at a speed only possible due to the sudden adrenaline coursing through his body. Aki turned back to Kuro in surprise to see him charging forward toward them, he soon noticed the truck that was mere moments from killing them. As if to shield her, he brought Nana into a tight hug, back facing his doom.

 _'_ _Why wouldn't you fucking tackle her out of the way'_ Kuro thought at his friend's stupidity in the face of danger. Seriously, Aki wasn't the smartest guy, but in the face of danger he panicked and chose the worst option of survival possible.

With a speed seemingly faster than Usain Bolt, Kuro lunged and attempted to push both of his friends out of the way.

Kuro was unsure what happened next, even in his heightened state of awareness. Light blinded his vision as he began to recount his life. His family, aspirations and Shizuka. Pain unlike anything he had felt before wrecked through his body. He felt as if his body was completely broken, but an odd feeling of comfort embraced him as he drifted…

Kuroki Seiji was dead before he hit the ground.


End file.
